winxfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Livres
En plus d'être un dessin animé, Winx Club a également été développé en plusieurs séries de livres, la plupart basés sur la série télévisée, les films et le spectacle Winx on Ice. Les séries ci-dessous sont classées en ordre alphabétique, tout comme leurs livres respectifs si aucun ordre spécifique n'est connu. Une traduction française suit le titre de chacun s'il n'est pas en français. Bandes-dessinées C'est une série de bandes-dessinées basées sur la série Winx Club. Certains tomes sont basés sur les épisodes et d'autres ne le sont pas, mais les Winx sont présentes dans toutes leurs transformations. Pour une liste complète et un lien vers chaque tome, voyez l'article principal. Bibliothèque Rose Cette série est basée directement sur la série télévisée. Tous les romans correspondent à au moins un épisode, mais tous les épisodes n'ont pas de roman correspondant. Saison 1 :1. Les pouvoirs de Bloom :2. Bienvenue à Magix :3. L'université des fées :4. La voix de la nature :5. La Tour Nuage :6. Le Rallye de la Rose *La compil' de la saison 1 Saison 2 :7. Les mini-fées :8. Le mariage de Brandon :9. L'étrange Avalon :10. À la poursuite du Codex :11. Sur la planète du prince Sky :12. Que la fête continue! :13. Alliance impossible :14. Le village des mini-fées :15. Le pouvoir du Charmix :16. Le royaume de Darkar *La compil' de la saison 2 Saison 3 :17. La marque de Valtor :18. Le miroir de vérité :19. La poussière de fée :20. L'arbre enchanté :21. Le sacrifice de Tecna *Le secret du royaume perdu *Le secret du royaume perdu - édition spéciale :22. L'île aux dragons :23. Le mystère Ophir :24. La fiancée de Sky :25. Le prince ensorcellé :26. Le destin de Layla :27. Les trois sorcières :28. La magie noire :29. La bataille finale *La compil' de la saison 3 Saison 4 :30. Les chasseurs de fées :31. Le secret des mini-fées *Winx on Ice: Le roman du spectacle :32. Les animaux magiques :33. Une fée en danger :34. Le pouvoir du Believix :35. La magie du cercle blanc :36. La revanche de Nebula :37. Le rêve de Musa *L'aventure magique :38. Les pouvoirs de Roxy :39. Une nouvelle mission :40. Le royaume des fées :41. L'île mystérieuse :42. La revanche de la nature :43. Le retour des sorciers :44. Le secret de Morgana Saison 5 :45. La cérémonie royale :46. Le retour des Trix :47. La transformation de Tecna :48. Le pouvoir d'Harmonix :49. Les pierres magiques :50. La planète Zénith :51. L'océan des fleurs :52. Le pendentif d'Éraklyon :53. L'Empereur des Océans :54. L'épée de Neptune :55. La vengeance de Tritannus :56. La bataille finale Fairy Novels (Romans de fées) Cette série correspond aux épisodes spéciaux de Nickelodeon résumant les première et deuxième saisons. #Welcome to Alfea (Bienvenue à Alféa) #Trouble with Trix (Problèmes avec les Trix) #The Power of Dragon Flame (Le pouvoir de la flamme du dragon) #Beware the Shadow Phoenix (Méfiez-vous du Phénix de l'ombre) Family Series (Famille) *Cuore di fata (Cœur de fée) *Pace in famiglia (Paix dans la famille) *Ritorno a casa (Retour à la maison) *Sorelle, magiche sorelle (Sœurs, sœurs magiques) Friendship Series (Amitié) *Amiche come prima (Les amis d'abord) *I color del cuore (Les couleurs du cœur) *Il cuore non mente mai (Le cœur ne ment jamais) *L'amicizia è una magia (L'amitié c'est une magie) *Segreti rubati (Secrets volés) Grandi Libri (Grands livres) *Abissi incantati (Profondeurs enchantées) *Fiori di luna (Fleurs de lune) *Il potere del Believix (Le pouvoir du Believix) *I magici 18 anni di Stella (Les 18 ans magiques de Stella) *La musica è magia (La musique est magique) *La notte magica di Musa (La nuit magique de Musa) *La sintesi del coraggio (Un résumé de courage) *Love&Pet e i cuccioli stregati (Love & Pet et les chiots ensorcelés) *Misteri sotto zero (Mystères sous zéro) Love Series (Amour) *Un appuntamento per Aisha (Un rendez-vous pour Aisha) *Un ballo per Bloom (Un bal pour Bloom) *Una canzone per Musa (Une chanson pour Musa) *Un incantesimo per Flora (Un sort pour Flora) *Un'invenzione per Tecna (Une invention pour Tecna) *Una sfilata per Stella (Un défilé pour Stella) Magic Books (Livres magiques) Pour cette série, chaque livre a été publié en anglais et en italien. Le livre italien est la version originale en italien du livre anglais qu'il suit. *Love is a Magic Music (L'amour est une musique magique) *Una sorpresa in musica! (Une surprise en musique!) *The Hidden Magic (La magie cachée) *La festa della magia (La fête de la magie) *Winx Forever! (Wind pour toujours!) *Amiche per sempre (Amies pour toujours) Magic Series (Magique) *La chaive dell'armonia (La clé de l'harmonie) *La magia dell'amicizia (La magie de l'amitié) *La magia della natura (La magie de la nature) *Una carriera nella moda (Une carrière dans la mode) Pet Series (Animaux) *Nuovi amici da coccolare (De nouveaux amis à câliner) *Safari fatato (Safari féérique) *Tenerezze a 4 zampe (Tendresse à 4 pattes) *Un cucciolo tra noi (Un chiot de notre part) *Un pigolio per gli Specialisti (Un coup d'œil pour les Spécialistes) *Un trucco per amore (Une astuce pour l'amour) Sans série *Happy Birthday Bloom (Joyeux anniversaire Bloom) *I Want to Be a Fairy (Je veux être une fée) *Le mie amiche fate (Mes amies fées) *Meet the Winx (Rencontre les Winx) Catégorie:Livres hors-série